Quite A Satisfying Taste
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Eddy has been volunteered by Nazz to try some of her cake right in the middle of one of Eddy's money-making scams. However, Eddy may be shocked to know that he may be experiencing a very different type of cake he had never been feeling until now. Not what you think, folks. Eddy/Nazz one-shot. Rated T for a bit of safety. AU. P.S: Both Eddy and Nazz are boyfriend and girlfriend.


**"Quite A Satisfying Taste"**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing: Eddy X Nazz**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, I do not own anything associated with Ed, Edd n Eddy or its characters. Ed, Edd n Eddy and its characters are owned and associated with Cartoon Network and its show's creator, Danny Antonucci. Anyway, since I was bored, I decided to do some Eddy and Nazz fluff for the fun of it. If you're a fan of Eddy and Nazz, then you might enjoy this one.**

 **P.S.: Eddy and Nazz are basicially 15 years old and it's pretty much AU in which the two are boyfriend and girlfriend.**

 **P.P.S: Eddy is still his scam artist self.**

* * *

The sunlight had lit all across the neighborhood of Peach Creek, mostly from the cul-de-sac portion of the town itself. Of course, with days like this, what better way to celebrate another day than to scam some poor sucker? That's what Eddy thought. After all, he always loved the sight and sound of that precious green and silver moolah ringing through his ears. It was quite the sound he would hear soon enough when he would cash in those quarters for a big juicy jawbreaker. With the help of his trusty friends, Ed and Edd, there was no way he would fail the scam that he had planned for today.

The plan today? Make up a little pick-up pizza parlour just like what Little Caesars was doing. However, except of using the usual dough, sauce, pepperoni and mozzarella cheese, the only thing Eddy got was big circle-shaped cardboards, red paint, yellow crayon shavings and pepperoni slices. Okay, so maybe Eddy had one of them to make pizza. Still, this plan couldn't be a total bust, could it?

Well, Eddy thought so.

"I'm telling you, my good friend, there's no way the kids will resist a little pick-me-up pizza." Eddy smirked, rubbing his hands with quite a grin on his face.

"Looks like Ed's giving in quite nicely." Double D smirked, gesturing over to their dimwitted friend.

Eddy reacted in shock as he saw the unibrowed Ed gobble up some of the fake pizza that the Eds made themselves. It wasn't long until the shock from Eddy's face soon turned to anger.

"Hey burrhead, quit hogging all the pizza!" snapped Eddy.

"I got gas, Eddy!" Ed replied with a smile.

"Your tank's about to run out, stretchneck!" Eddy gritted his teeth.

Seeing Ed nearly ruin their scam from the start, Eddy chose the right time to flex out his arm and lay out of a fist for himself to beat Ed with. Double D tried to stop him the best that he could, but Eddy shoved him out of the way. Before he could get one hand across his dimwitted friend.

 _*RING RING RING*_

Eddy's cell phone vibrated from the pocket of his pants, forcing him to dig it out and answer the phone.

"Yo, talk to me." said the scammer.

"Hey dude, what's up?" The caller said, revealing it to be Eddy's girlfriend, Nazz.

"Trying to deal with tweedle dee and dum here," Eddy groaned in return, "Whatcha up to?"

"Not much, Eddy." Nazz shrugged, "Hey Eddy, would you mind coming over? I've just made some delicious cake for my cooking class, and I need someone to taste it."

"No prob, I can kill a little time." nodded the scammer.

"Awesome, I'll be waiting." Nazz nodded back over the phone.

"Sweet." Eddy smirked, hanging up the phone immediately before focusing back on his friends and replying with, "Hey guys, you try and treat our first customer, I'll be right back!"

Once Eddy left the booth, Edd was left to fend alongside Ed, whose mouth was basically full of fake pizza right now.

"Hey Eddy, what about Ed?!" Double D shouted over to Eddy from far away.

"Hey Double D, this cheese tastes way better!" Ed smirked at the brainiac.

"Ed, that's a shredded yellow crayon you're eating." groaned Edd.

"That makes it even more better!" Ed happily exclaimed, leaving Edd to groan yet again.

Meanwhile, Eddy had nearly arrived at Nazz's house, immediately knocking on the door right away.

"The door's open!" Nazz shouted from the inside.

Once he heard his girlfriend through the door, Eddy instantly opened the door and entered the living room, knowing that the sound ended up coming from the kitchen itself. He couldn't wait to taste whatever kind of cake that Nazz had planned for him. Thoughts began ringing around Eddy's brain on what kind of cake he was gonna be having. Was it gonna be a strawberry cake? Pineapple cake? Or heck, maybe a delectable chocolate cake. Either way, his taste buds couldn't take it anymore as rushed over to the kitchen.

"Okay, I'm here!" Eddy exclaimed. "Now where's the-"

He couldn't finish that sentence as all of a sudden...

 _*SMOOOOOOOOCH!*_

He felt his lips being pressed tightly once he looked to the right. Eddy felt his eyes bulge right out of his sockets, experiencing quite a fruity rush around his mouth that he could quite experience close-up. Strange enough, it tasted like strawberry shortcake, although very sweet and very tangy. The moneymaker felt his knees go weak around him as those pair of lips started pressing even harder, now making Eddy nearly breathless in response. If this unexpected figure kissed Eddy any harder, then he would, without a shadow of a doubt, get unconscious on the spot. But strangely, he didn't.

After only ten seconds of this unexpected liplock, the figure finally broke out of kiss, leaving Eddy a bit speechless at who kissed him.

"N-N-Nazz?" He stuttered surprisingly.

"Surprise, Eddy." Nazz smirked while she wrapped her arms around Eddy's neck, "I hope you like the taste that I gave you."

"Taste?" gulped Eddy, "But I thought you invited me here to taste some cake."

"Cake?" Nazz giggled, holding onto him even more tighter and grinning, "Um, dude. You were actually tasting some cake. As in strawberry shortcake lipstick. I really needed someone to try it with me just in case it worked. So, what did you think?"

Eddy smacked his lips together, just to make sure what Nazz said to him was actually right. He was actually feeling a bit of fruity sweetness around the corners of his mouth. It was almost like tasting actual cake in his face, except it was only her lipstick that she was tasting. It was scrumptious, yet quite delicious. So he had the need to tell it to Nazz.

"I think it tastes great." the scammer nodded.

"I'm so glad you think so," Nazz smirked a little, "You want another taste, dude...?"

"You definitely know it." Eddy nodded as she took his hand and headed out of the living room, hoping to find somewhere private to make out.

However, there was something else that Eddy couldn't help but itch out of his mind.

 _"Hmmmm, I can't help but forget something..."_ He thought.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

A frightened Double D and an unintimidated Ed, who were standing behind their pizza stand, was standing between an angry and enraged Rolf for some reason.

"Look, I'm sorry you don't like it, it's just that we were all out of dough!" Edd replied to the Son of a Shepard.

"I ate it all!" Ed shouted out.

"YOU TWO SHOVELED DUNG-FOR-BRAIN ED BOYS PUT YOUR CHALKY BALKY POWDER ON MY PREGNANT TORTILLA!" yelled Rolf, "WHAT DO YOU TWO HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!"

Edd was about to speak on his behalf, but...

"It was Double D's idea!" Ed goofily said with a lie!

"WHAT?!" Edd shrieked at Ed.

Hearing their responses, Rolf knew the only thing that he had to do: By ripping off his shirt, using every part of his muscular physique to approach the scared-as-shit sockhead. His arms were flexed to the core and his hands were forming into fists, making Edd's legs shrivel in fear.

"GET READY TO FEEL YOUR INNARDS INNARED BY ROLF'S FISTS!" Rolf growled.

"Ed, do something! Get Eddy!" Edd gulped, reminding Ed to call his friend out.

"But I want Rolf to tickle my sides!" Ed laughed goofily.

It was too late for the two Ed boys. Rolf had brutalized Double D so much that even his signature hat was damaged. For Ed though, Rolf ended up ripping his unibrowed off like a Brazilian bikini wax. It was definitely gonna take him more than six weeks to grow the whole thing back all by himself. As for Eddy, he hardly ever forgot about the scam or the Eds one bit as he was too busy experiencing Nazz's strawberry shortcake-flavored lips even more in the privacy of her own bedroom.

To Eddy, it was quite a satisfying taste worth enjoying.

* * *

 **I'll tell ya, Eddy is so lucky he didn't receive the beating caused by Rolf. He's so stubborn that I love that in him. And even though I can't really see Nazz doing something like this, I think it would be interesting to see if she was a teenager and ended up being Eddy's girlfriend instead of that annoying shovel-chinned dorkwad Kevin. But anyway, that's just me.**

 **And just for the record, Eddy and Nazz did not go too far in that scene (as in they did not have sex, but only to makeout). Just so we're clear, I'm keeping things to a T rating and nothing else. Nothing will go above the M rating.**

 **I hope this'll satisfy the rest of you Nazzdy fans. Anyway, feedbacks are more than welcome! Until next time, PEACE!**


End file.
